Kitty and Berry
by Soffansnackis98
Summary: Gonna make this my little GrimmIchi dabble fic :) Hope you enjoy :)
1. Rain

"Oi, Ichigo!"

The tangerine haired male looked up from the book he had in his lap and brushed his bright hair to the side, chocolate colored eyes turned to his bedroom winow, outside which a drenched blue-haired man was perched. The orangette raised an eyebrow with a questionging glance, which made the other man growl at him.

"Open up will ya! It's fucking pouring out here!"

When the orangette didn't move from his spot and just continued to stare at him, the blue haired man let out a frustrated groan.

"Open up please?"

He said with his best attempt at a pleading expression, and the other offered him a small, pleased grin. "Took you long enough." Ichigo said as he reached over to the window and quickly unlocked it, letting the other jump into his dimly lit bedroom. "Just be quiet, goat-face and my sisters are asleep." "Yeah, yeah." The blue haired man grunted out and ran his fingers through is soaked hair, frowing at it's wetness. "Oi Ichi, ya got any spare clothes?" He asked, and was met with another raised eyebrow. "Ugh, fine, PLEASE can I borrow some dry clothes from you, oh righteous Ichigo?"

"A mere 'please' would've sufficed Grimm, but sure, grab anything you like from the wardrobe. I'll get you a towel." Ichigo said and left his place by the bed to grab a towel from the bathroom as the other started stripping his soaked clothes off, but also making sure to fold them and put hem in a small pile, knowing that the redhead would not be happy if he got water all over his floor.

When Ichigo returned he found Grimmjow, standing stark naked in the middle of his bedroom with a cocky grin on his face. "My underwear was wet too." He said but the redhead just rolled his eyes and chucked the towel at his face while grumbling out "Pervert." under his breath. Grimmjow just continued to grin and started drying his hair, completely ignoring his nakedness. The younger male rolled his eyes and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of plain white boxers and threw them at the other again. "Put some clothes on, idiot." He said and the other chuckled, but put them on without protest. Ichigo sat down on his bed and opened up the book he'd been reading and found the page he'd stopped at. He started reading again and was slowly pulled back into the book as Grimmjow rummaged through his wardrobe to find some clothes that would fit him. A few minutes later Ichigo felt the bed dip slightly but didn't look up, even when he felt two long legs spread out alongside his and a firm chest press up against his back. "What'cha readin' Ichi?" Grimmjow asked while he read over the youngers shoulder, frowning slightly at the words. "A midsummer night's dream, by Shakespeare." Ichigo answered without looking up from the words on the page.

"C'mon, you can read that later…"

The blue haired man said and pulled the book from the others hands, making sure to leave the bookmark in. Ichigo looked up at him with a small frown on his face but Grimmjow just grinned back down at him. "C'mon Ichi…" He mumbled and the redhead sighed with a small smile and turned around so he was facing the other, earing a please grin in return. "S' much better." The blue haired man said and their lips connected in a soft kiss, making the younger sigh in bliss.

He wished it would rain more often.


	2. Sick Strawberry

A small little sick drabble, to make myself feel a bit better. Wish I had a Grimmjow to comfort me right now DX

Ichigo groaned quietly as he rolled around in his cocoon of blankets, bright orange hair just barely sticking out. The teen had been sick for three days now, and his cold didn't seem like it wanted to leave anytime soon. Yuzu had been fuzzing about him as soon as the first symptoms had started showing, and by the end of the first day she'd (with the help of her puppy eyes) made him promise to not leave the confines of his layers of blankets unless strictly necessary. He knew how much she hated it when he got sick, and tried to obey her as much as he could. He did however have to get up and heat up the chicken soup she had left for him before the twins went to school, but whatever. At least he got some food in his system. Nevermind that the still half-full bowl was standing cold on his side table. As he laid there rolling around in his slightly delirious misery, the window suddenly opened and an unwelcome cold breeze swept through the room. He groaned quietly and rolled over again, but didn't crawl out from his little blanket fort. "Rukia I'm sick today, please the hollows can't be that bad…" He mumbled, too caught up in his misery to notice that the strong spiritual pressure seeping into his room was not that of his short shinigami friend.

"Well I dunno, I'd say I'm pretty bad."

The cocky statement followed by an equally cocky chuckle was definitely not what Ichigo had first anticipated. He quickly shot up from under the blankets but groaned when the bright light assaulted his eyes and the sudden change of position caused him to feel slightly nauseous. "What the hell…?" He mumbled before looking up, and froze slightly when he saw the messy blue hair and shockingly blue eyes. The grin on the man's face was just as cocky as usual, and Ichigo couldn't help but groan again. "Grimmjow, what the fuck are you doin' here…?" He mumbled and the former espada's grin widened as he shut the window behind him. "I wanna fight." The blue haired man said, still grinning widely. Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the headboard, rubbing his pounding forehead. "Not today Grimmjow…" He mumbled, cringing slightly from the pain speaking caused him. "Why the fuck not? Ya' chickening out on me Kurosaki?" The arrancar said with a mocking grin, leaning over slightly with his hands in his pockets. "No Grimmjow, I'm _sick_ …" Ichigo managed to choke out before having a massive coughing fit that left him completely exhausted. Grimmjow stared at him as he laid back against his pillows, taking heavy, wheezing breaths. "Damn Kurosaki, whatcha' do ta' get like this?" The arrancar said as he stared at the tired teen, not really sure what to do. He'd only come here to have a fight, and now he had a sick person on his hands? Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Don't ask me…" Ichigo choked out with a sigh. "Probably got it from running after hollow's every night for the past three weeks." He grumbled with a frown, before having another coughing fit. "You should probably leave before you catch it too…" He mumbled, head quickly snapping up again when he felt another weight settle on the bed. "Nah, I'm a hollow remember? Can't get sick." Grimmjow said and grinned again, causing Ichigo to frown in confusion.

"D'ya need anythin'…?"

He asked and Ichigo felt his mouth fall open. "Eh…?" He managed to choke out, too shocked to form a coherent sentence. The hollow rolled his eyes before leaning in slightly, staring Ichigo right in the eyes. "I said, do ya' need anythin'?" He repeated, and Ichigo quickly snapped out of his shock, cheeks flushing slightly from embarrassment. "N- no, I'm fine…" He mumbled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. What the hell was up with the hollow today? Suddenly a low rumbling interrupted his silent musing, and he felt the heavy pressure on his tongue that could only mean one thing. He quickly bolted up from his cluster of blankets and rushed towards the bathroom, throwing the door open in the process. All thoughts of Grimmjow completely left his mind as he threw himself down in front of the toilet and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach in it. As he sat there drowning in his sick misery, Grimmjow slowly approached the bathroom and glanced in through the open door. He cringed slightly at the wet splashing sounds the others vomit created, but entered the small room anyway.

Ichigo didn't take notice of the other as he crouched down next to him, but jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand on his back. He quickly whipped his head around and was met with bright blue eyes, but they didn't seem to hold the usual cockiness that Ichigo had gotten used to seeing. But he didn't really have any more time to think the situation over before he felt a new wave of nausea hit him and once again had his head bent over the toilet seat. "There ,there…" Grimmjow mumbled as he awkwardly patted the redhead's back, feeling extremely out of place. Ichigo absentmindedly listened to the others slightly confused tries at comforting, and felt that it did improve his mood a tiny bit. After roughly half an hour of awkward soothing on Grimmjow's side and horrible puking on Ichigo's, the teens stomach seemed to finally calm down and he tiredly collapsed against the nearest sold surface, which just happened to be the arrancars chest. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with wide eyes for a total of two seconds before the wide grin reappeared again, and the hollow smugly put his arms around the teen's waist.

"Feelin' better now Kurosaki?"

He asked as the other panted in his grip while tiredly wiping some drool off his chin. "I dunno…" Ichigo mumbled and glanced back at the other, eyelids drooping slightly. They didn't stay closed for very long however, as he suddenly felt a pair of surprisingly soft lips cover his own. He stared up into the bright blue eyes of the arrancar behind him, completely frozen in shock. Grimmjow let out a small grunt and pressed their bodies closer together, impatiently prodding Ichigo's lips with his tongue. Ichigo's brain that was already a bit overheated from his fever, was now close to the melting point. When he didn't answer to the constant prodding the arrancar eventually had enough and pushed the teen's limp mouth open on his own, ignoring the not so pleasant taste left from the others puking. _"Maybe not the best time to kiss him, but oh well…"_ Grimmjow absentmindedly thought to himself but he still held no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Ichigo moaned slightly as the others tongue explored his mouth, and slowly moved his own tongue in time with Grimmjow's. He allowed the other to manhandle him into his room and onto his bed again, but after about a minute he weakly hit the taller man's chest, and the other finally pulled back again. Grimmjow thoughtfully licked his lips as he stared down at the flushed berry, who's breathing now was even more irregular than before. "Wh-what was that for…" Ichigo mumbled out though heavy panting, body completely limp against the sheets.

"Are ya' feelin' better now?"

Grimmjow asked, completely ignoring the others question. Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds, not really sure how to answer. "Ah… I guess…?" He mumbled, glancing to the side. "Great." Grimmjow said and pushed the other over a bit, and then flopped his body down on the new empty space next to the redhead, pulling said redhead against his chest again. "What are you doing…" Ichigo mumbled as the arrancar push his head against his bare chest, cheeks flushing again. "Keepin' ya' company." Grimmjow said with a grin and threw the blankets over the other again. Ichigo stared up at him with a confused frown before mumbling. "Why'd you kiss me…" The blue haired man glanced back down at him again with an unreadable expression before answering. "Cuz' I wanted ta'." Ichigo just stared at the other for a few minutes before looking to the side again. "And put some freaking clothes on…" He mumbled but only succeeded in making the arrancar laugh. "You love it." Grimmjow said as he absentmindedly played with a few strands of bright orange hair, and Ichigo's eyes slowly started drooping again. "Thought you wanted to fight…" He mumbled as he lost himself to the others soft caresses, but the other just chuckled. "I promise to come back another day." "Hmpf…" Ichigo breathed out before his eyes closed completely, and he immediately fell asleep. Grimmjow spent a few more minutes playing with his soft hair as he watched the others usual frown melt away into a relaxed expression, before eventually falling asleep too, hand still placed on the smaller man's head.

Omake:

"ICHIGO! MY BEAUTIFUL SON, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER YE-OOOFFH!"

"What the hell?!" What the fuck is wrong with you old man?!" Grimmjow growled out as he kicked the crazy man in the face, causing him to fly through the open door and into the opposite wall. Said man slowly fell to the floor but was soon up again, staring at Grimmjow from outside the door. The two had a quiet staring contest for about one minute before the bundle in Grimmjow's arms groaned and a bright orange head peeked out. "Shut up goat-face, it's way too early for your shit…" He mumbled, his amber eyes hazy with sleep and exhaustion. The raven haired man stared at him for a few seconds before shouting again.

"ICHIGOOOOO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL DADDY THAT YOU INVITED YOUR BOYFRIEND OVEEEEER! STOP BEING SO MEAN TO DADDY!"

He continued, crocodile tears streaming down his face. Grimmjow stared at the man for a few seconds more before looking down at Ichigo for an expaination. "He's just a bit crazy…" Ichigo mumbled as he snuggled into the others arms again, too tired to care.

"ICHIGOOOOO! SO MEAN!"

"Shut up goat-face!"

The end.

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
